


The Particulars

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ballads, Collaboration, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform, Writer Jaskier | Dandelion, songs Jaskier might write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: A sad but hopeful ballad of finding a safe place after a long time being alone, hurt and scared.This song appears in chapter 20 of Ceteiq's story, and a place to rest my head, as written by Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	The Particulars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceteiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and a place to rest my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097559) by [ceteiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/pseuds/ceteiq). 



For lyrics, see [Chapter 20 of "And a place to rest my head"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097559/chapters/56396203) by Ceteiq. 

[Follow this link to hear the song on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/the-particulars). 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original song, with lyrics by Ceteiq and music and performance by Fannishliss.  
> Please feel free to enjoy the song and share the link, but please do not copy the song to any other site. 
> 
> If you would like to hear more of my original music for Jaskier, please see my series, "songs Jaskier might write" -- some of which are collabs and some I wrote the words as well. :) 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
